1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a freewheel, and more particularly to a freewheel assembly for bicycles.
2. Description o:f the Prior Art
A typical freewheel for bicycle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,710 to Iwasaki and comprises a number of sprockets engaged on a sprocket ring, and a nut member engaged on the outer portion of the sprocket ring for securing the sprockets in place. However, the nuts may not stably retain the sprockets in place.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional freewheel assemblies for bicycles.